Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and more particularly to a spectacles set with interchangeable personal accessories which are adapted to aid a user under various circumstances.
Description of Related Arts
Spectacles (or glasses) are common daily tools which helps correct vision and protects a user's eyes from bright sunlight or ultraviolet radiation. Various accessories have been developed for spectacles. As these accessories become more and more common, there is an increase in the demand of a higher personal customization to spectacles accessories not just for decorative purposes or fashion but also for utility purposes.
The majority of conventional spectacles cannot be customized at all. Most of them are sold as they were manufactured. Most of the conventional spectacles share usual elements such as a front frame sitting on a user's nose for holding the lenses, a pair of foldable temples connecting to the front frame for hooking on the back of the user's ears. Due to the limitation of human anatomy, the shapes and sizes of spectacles are often limited. Due to comfort and safety, the weight of spectacles has to be minimized. Therefore, it is very difficult to connect personal accessories to these conventional spectacles from a utility standpoint.
Another major disadvantage of convention spectacles is its storage problem. Spectacles can be safely stored in a protective case or box. However, it is not convenient for the user to carry around the case all the time. And if the spectacles are left unattended on a desk or sofa, they might be damaged easily as the frames or lenses are usually fragile.
As a result, there is a need to improve upon the above-mentioned conventional spectacles so that spectacles may attach some personal accessories for business or personal uses.